The following proposal recognized the need to provide: I. An Alcoholism Services Program for Migrants and Farmworkers - develop on an experimental basis a program to treat migrant and farmworker alcoholics in a Wayne County in New York State by: A. Making optimum use of existing medical and psychiatric facilities for the treatment of alcoholism B. Providing alcohol counseling, family counseling, and all relevant support social services II. An Education Program on Alcohol Abuse - educate the farmworker and migrant population throughout New York about the dangers of alcohol abuse. III. A Research and Planning Program to determine the need for Alcoholism Services among migrants and farmworkers throughout New York State: A. Research the extent of alcoholism among migrants and farmworkers in New York State. B. Plan programs to effectively treat alcoholics among the same population throughout New York State.